headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars 40
"The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth!" is the title to the fortieth issue of the first ''Star Wars'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Archie Goodwin with artwork and inks by the team of Al Williamson and Carlos Garzón. Williamson and Garzón also rendered the cover art illustration to this issue. The book was colored by Glynis Wein and lettered by Rick Veitch. The story was edited by Archie Goodwin with Danny Fingeroth as assistant editor. This issue shipped with an October, 1980 cover date and carries a cover price of .50 cents per copy. Plot At the medical center of Echo Base on Hoth, Luke Skywalker is recovering from wounds sustained by a Wampa ice monster. A tender moment between Princess Leia and he is briefly shared before Han Solo and Chewbacca enter to check on Luke's status. Leia and Han argue a bit and Leia kisses Luke in order to make Han jealous. Meanwhile on board the Super Star Destroyer, Executor, Lord Vader's crew receives the information transmitted by the Imperial Viper Probe Droid. Vader knows that the rebel base is on Hoth and orders the fleet towards that location. Admiral Ozzel of the Empire brings the fleet out of lightspeed too quickly, thus alerting the Rebels to their presence. As such, the rebels activate an energy field keeping all laser fire from reaching the planet. As punishment for this, Darth Vader uses the Force to strangle Ozzel. He promotes Captain Piett of the Executer to Ozzel's position. The Empire deploys AT-AT and AT-ST walkers to the planet's surface. Under the command of General Veers, their purpose is to take out the generators that power the energy field. Luke Skywalker leads a squad of Snowspeeders to counter the Walkers while Bren Derlin leads the ground assault. Han Solo meanwhile, has Chewbacca prep the Millennium Falcon so that he can get the Princess off the planet. During the ground battle, Luke's gunner Dak Ralter is killed and their speeder crashes into a snow bank. An Imperial Walker bears down on them ready to crush the crippled speeder with one of its feet. Appearances * Luke Skywalker * Han Solo * Chewbacca * Leia Organa * R2-D2 * C-3PO * Carlist Rieekan * Dak Ralter * Wedge Antilles * Wes Janson * Darth Vader * Kendal Ozzel * Firmus Piett * Maximilian Veers * 2-1B * Jess Allashane * Bachenkall * Tarrin Datch * Bren Derlin * Gemmer Sojan * Toryn Farr * FX-7 * Gherant * Tigran Jamiro * K-3PO * Derek Klivian * Kesin Ommis * Zev Senesca * Shawn Valdez * Kit Valent * Alliance to Restore the Republic * First Galactic Empire :* Imperial Navy * Humans :* Alderaanians :* Caridans :* Corellians :* Tatooinians * Wookiees * Hoth System :* Hoth :* Echo Base * Atgar 1.4 FD P-Tower * Blaster :* Blaster pistol :* DL-44 heavy blaster pistol * DF.9 Anti-Infantry Battery * Lightsaber * V-150 Planet Defender * All Terrain Armored Transport * Executor * Millennium Falcon * Star Destroyer * T-47 airspeeder * 3 ABY * Battle of Hoth * Galactic Civil War * Planet * Psychokinesis :* The Force :* Telekinesis Notes & Trivia * This is Part two of the six part adaptation of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. * All of the markers listed under appearances refer to comic book appearances only. * Luke Skywalker's lightsaber is shown on the cover of this issue, but doesn't appear within the comic itself. * Behind the scenes appearances of the AT-AT gunners. * Deaths of Dak Ralter and Kendal Ozzel. * In the original shooting script, the Rebels had captured several Wampa monsters and imprisoned them at Echo Base. The scenes never appeared in the final drafts however and were not included in the movie. The Marvel Comics adaptation re-inserts references to the Wampas being held captive at the base. * Artist Al Williamson incorrectly switches the rolls of Admiral Ozzel and Captain Piett in this issue. * Rick Veitch provided the illustrations for the AT-AT Walkers. * Dack Ralter's name is mis-spelled as Dak in this issue. * This comic book issue includes advertisements for the following products: :* Marvel Comics advertisement :* Spot-bilt athletic shoes (featuring O.J. Simpson) :* Hulk Up – Hulk instant muscles :* Mile High Comics comic book catalog :* Marvel Comics' Fun and Games activity book :* Epic Illustrated magazine :* Toys "R" Us shopping spree sweepstakes :* Hostess Fruit Pies (featuring the Human Torch) Reprints * Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back * Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (TPB) * Marvel Special Edition: The Empire Strikes Back * Marvel Super Special #16 * ''Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... - Resurrection of Evil * Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back - The Special Edition External Links * * * * * ---- Category:1980/Comic issues Category:October, 1980/Comic issues Category:Star Wars Vol 1 Category:Comic issues with plot summaries